The Slickness of Residents
by Diizerak
Summary: The world of Silent Hill is nothing but despair and grimness. the Monsters horrid and gruesome. it's tales all filled with woe. To us that is. See what it is to be like a Resident of Silent Hill with the Lone Wolf Slick.


**Disclaimer: The only Original Character in this Art is Slick, and all the other Monsters of Silent Hill are owned by Konami. In no way am I expressing ownership over them. This fanfic takes place after the Ending of Silent Hill 2 where James kills himself by driving into the lake. Also, I would've used the Resident's real language (example: RAWGH, ****GURGLE****-NGGGGH. = roughly translated to 'Maura, the Damn tv won't work again.' So for the sakeness of the viewers, I will translate it all into English. – Diizerak**

The roar of a truck engine starts up from a distance. A single lean figure raises itself up to the sound. In the shadows, nothing but it's shape forms as the rippling sounds of water hums along with the truck. For a moment they sing together with their horrid sounds, a splash, and then the rise and pop of bubbles on the surface. The creature waits a moment, and then silence. It lifts his head out of the shadows in the alleyway, showing a face wrapped in flesh, it's mouth sown across it. A single eye slowly opens itself, revealing a white ring with a single dot of blood in the middle. Veins infect the rims of his iris, it's head convulsing madly. It twists it' neck abruptly to the left, noticing his fellow Residents make themselves known in the fog. One by one they crawled and edged out into the night, their silhouettes sickening figures in the shadows. They lived, just like him.

The Creature was known as Slick, it was only half packed with muscles, but he towered over most of the Residents of Silent Hill. It was originally a blank face, but for some reason, where as the Residents would be created by their God's Twisted sense of humor, he undergoes transformations with each passing moment that his anger grows. His hatred fills his being, his entity shaking when he would be in blind fury. Why was he subjected to this life of torment? He was cursed with a life of Hideous appearances, all because the humans of this world were sickening creatures inside and out.

He twisted his head again the right, watching as their self-anointed leader, Pyramid Head, lugged towards him.

[P.O.V. SLICK]

"Slick, what are you doing out here?" Captain PH asked from under his Metallic rusted mask. Its arms folded over each other, and I could tell he was looking at me.

"Nothin' PH. Just lounging about." I said with an exasperated sigh, Slouching. He doesn't seem convinced.

"A Resident just lounging about when there was a psychotic maniac trying to kill us all is never just nothing." He said. "We have dozens of casualties, and even my brothers went down."

Usually we'd see humans grieve over the deaths of their fellow beings, but why would we grieve over such things? They're dead to us, and it wouldn't matter how much we cried. It never did.

"Well he was entering houses everywhere, so I found myself a nice hiding spot for awhile. Then I heard his car leave."

"It didn't leave."

"What?"

"He committed suicide after killing the Manifestation he made of his late wife." He shook his head slowly, the rusting on it shaving off his shoulders.

"Since our job is done, do you think Valtiel will let us remove our Haunting Gear?" He whispered.

PH only sighed. "God willing."

I choked out a laugh at his word.

"God willing? Maybe if our God was nice." PH just walked away then, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Slick whispered.

"Or Real."

[Laurel P.O.V.}

I saw Captain walking away from slick from a distance, my vision obscured by the Flesh mask wrapped around my face. I slide down my hand from it, sighing.

"Oh Slick…" I whispered to myself.

I always watched Slick from afar. Seeing his anguish, understanding him. I could also see what he meant when he resented everyone else. He didn't want to be a Resident any more than I do.

"But we can't do anything about it…" She says with a held back whine.

Paul staggers to her, his rotting flesh-covered torso squirming about.

"OH GOD LAUREL HELP, MY BACK IS SO DAMN ITCHY!"

I run towards the poor guy, running my nails hard against his covered back.

"Hey hey hey, it's alright now Paul. It's alright."

He relaxes a bit, I see his muscles get less tense.

"Oh thank you so much laurel, you're a doll." He glances over to Slick. "I see you're still lookin' after him."

"I have to Paul." I whisper to him. "If I don't, who will."

He laughs, and then pats my back with his free limbed-foot.

"Everywhere does. You watch him for him." He gave me a hidden smile before staggering away to his fellow Lying Figures.

I smile in my own way as soon as he's gone.

"Yeah, I do." I glance to where Slick was, but now there's nothing but Fog. Why would he notice me anyway? I'm just a bubble head Nurse.


End file.
